Shinzon
by Psychomanaic
Summary: An evil force has plotted to destroy piece by piece the strongest fighter on Earth. What lengths will Goku go to freeze the terror lurking everywhere around him?
1. Chapter 1: Whisper of Things To Come

A/N: I started a story, so who cares? This is a new style of writing for me, and yes, it's short, but it leads to something. I have the name of the chapters worked out, but not the story. But don't worry, it'll be really good. So... Read on.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ at all.

**Shinzon – New Existence**

**Chapter 1: Whispers of Things to Come**

The figure stared intently into her magical crystal ball, keeping a careful eye on her intended target. If all went according to plan, she could take and rip apart one of the proudest warriors ever. Making a sharp whistle through her teeth, one of her most trusted servants walked in from the arched doorway.

"Yes, master?"

"Fetch me Techme."

"Right away, sir." The servant disappeared through the archway again to reappear minutes later. "Here he is, sire." Bowing, he left as a raven flew in, landing on his owner's shoulder.

"Ah... Techme, my pet." She stroked the raven's feathers gently. "Are you up to another mission?" The raven squawked loudly. "I want you to spy on this man and tell me his weak point." The figure pointed into the crystal ball as it showed a close-up of a man with black, spiky hair. "He is very powerful. Do not be spotted, got it?"

The raven squawked again as though he were talking. The figure smiled. "Go then." The raven launched off of its master's shoulder to the open window lying a few feet away, flying out of it and into the night sky. The figure cackled evilly.

"Soon, the whole world will know my name. They will fear the one being able to take down the strongest: Reina."

-----

"Whaa!" Goku caught a nearby branch as his feet grazed the grass below. "Phew. That was close. I could have hurt myself." He pulled himself back up onto the branch, staring up to the very top of the tree. "I was so close too, before I tripped on that loose twig and fell. Now I gotta start all over again." Jumping to his feet quickly and carefully, he started his ascent back up the tree.

Soon, he was at the top, overlooking the hilly plains near his home as a windswept breeze picked up, feeling cool and brilliant to his sweating body. "Ah... Nothing like a good breeze to cool me down." The sun was starting to rise as suddenly, a little boy in like appearance to him flew across to land next to Goku.

"Dad, mom wants to know when you're going back home. She's getting worried."

"Okay, Goten. Thanks for telling me, son. I'll follow you shortly." Goten nodded and headed off back homeward. Goku watched his 8 year old son fly away as he sighed. "He sure is getting big. I'm so proud of him. Just like his father: Strong." He glanced at the sky as it grew gray. "Storm's headin' this way. Better get on home." He cracked his neck and took off.

Somewhere down below in the depths of a tree, a lone raven watched the mighty Saiyan fly off. It gave a tiny squawk and tailed after him.

-----

"Goku, do you want second helpings?" His wife, Chi-Chi, asked as Goku eagerly nodded his head. Chi-Chi took up his plate and poured more mashed potatoes on to it. "Here you go, dear." She set it back down in front of him before walking over to the sink, scrubbing off dirty plates from yesterday.

"Hey mom, can I head over to Capsule Corp? Trunks has a new Playstation game that I wanna play," Goten piped in.

"Sure, just be careful. And don't stay over there for too long."

"I won't, mom." Goten knocked his chair backwards and ran to the door, immediately taking flight. Chi-Chi shook her head and gave an exasperated sigh.

"He needs to slow down. Time won't go any slower if he hurries up like that."

"Oh give him a break, Chi. He's still a boy," Goku replied after swallowing a mouthful of food.

"Yes, he is still is my little boy to me... But Goku, he's growing older. Soon he won't even need us. He'll have a wife of his own..." Tears lit Chi-Chi's eyes.

"Chi-Chi, honey, don't be sad... That's still a long way to go."

"You're right... I shouldn't be like this," Chi-Chi said as she used the sleeve of her shirt to wipe the tears away. "I'm going upstairs to rest. Why don't you head over with Goten, just to make sure he stays out of trouble?"

Goku got out of his chair instantly. "Sure, hun! I guess I'll be back before dinner as well?" He smiled.

Chi-Chi smiled back. "Of course. Now get going or Goten will beat you there." Goku nodded his head and took off after Goten. Chi-Chi walked up the stairs to her room, her feet slightly echoing around as she suddenly felt alone. Sighing, she laid down on her side of the double bed, staring up at the ceiling. "My poor little boys... Growing up so fast..."

A creak on a floorboard was heard from downstairs, startling Chi-Chi and making her sit straight up. "Who's there?" She called out. "Goku?" No answer was returned to her question. The whole house seemed to grow deadly quiet. "Goku, or Goten, don't try scaring me like this... March your butt in here right now, mister..." Another creak was heard as the sound scared Chi-Chi a thousand times more than the first one.

More creaks from the floorboards were heard as the sound was getting closer and closer... "Don't come any closer!!" Chi-Chi screamed out loud. But that did not stop the mysterious sound or figure as the door swung wide open... to find nothing standing there. Chi-Chi grabbed the covers of the bed in fear, looking at the door, wide-eyed.

Suddenly, a flash of a glinting knife was seen before Chi-Chi, and, before she could react, she crumbled to the floor, blood dripping vexingly from her throat to the floor, in a loud drip-drop sound.

Soon, Chi-Chi Son was no longer living.

-

A/N: Let's see how far I go with this story. Review and **answer **this question:

Should I continue this?


	2. Chapter 2: Crystals of Illusion

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it still, so stop bugging me.

**Shinzon – New Existence**

**Chapter 2: Crystals of Illusion**

"Get him! Get him! No, don't fall down! I said get him!!!" Trunks screamed at the television, pressing buttons on the Playstation controller. "Dodge! Punch! Attack!"

"Trunks, dear, Goten's here to see you!"

"Send him on up!" Trunks called back to his mother, his eyes never leaving the screen. He was addicted to his new game, _Tri Bust Force._ He heard footsteps and the door opened with Goten smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey! Is that the new game?"

"Sure is, Goten. Come on, I'll show you how to play," Trunks took one of his hands off the controller and patted the ground next to him. Goten nodded quickly and ran up beside his friend, sitting in the same style as him. Trunks paused the game and handed Goten the second controller, which he reserved for him always. "Ready to learn?"

"Yeah, of course!" Goten's eyes shimmered with pure happiness.

"Then here we go."

-

Goku landed outside of C.C. with a smile on his face, feeling Trunks and Goten upstairs, probably playing some video game. His eyes clouded over when he felt a sudden disturbance at home. "Chi-Chi...?" He turned to the horizon he knew the direction of his home was in. Was his wife in danger somehow? But he left her when she was perfectly fine... _Something isn't right here. . . _He thought. _I should head back just in case._

He gave one last glance at C.C, knowing his son was fine, and flew off towards home. He came upon his house a few minutes later to find it eerily silent. "Chi-Chi? Are you there?" He called out to the quiet house and knew something was amiss. Running inside, he checked the lower rooms, finding everything clean and perfect – how his wife always left it. Sensing nothing around, no ki at all, he grew frantic and ran upstairs quickly, almost tripping on the stairs. He steadied himself instantly and burst through his bedroom door. The scene he was met with made him scream out in anger.

-

Vegeta nearly fell down from his push-up training when he felt Goku's ki fluctuate high, knowing the fool would never do that unless he was in a battle – or something bad had happened. He picked himself up quietly and exited the gravity room, not stopping when Bulma asked him, "What's going on?" Knowing Vegeta rarely left the GR for anything except food and sleep.

Vegeta bypassed around her and headed outside, taking off immediately for the direction of the Son home.

-

Goten froze, his eyes fazing out from the screen. He had felt something very wrong. His father's energy was exploding through the roof. Trunks had noticed it too, but his approach to comprehend it was different from Goten's.

"Hey, isn't that your dad? What's up with him?"

Goten dropped the controller and looked to the window. "Mommy..."

"Your mom? Did something happen to her?" Goten said nothing but ran to the window, opening it with a quick thrust of his hands and then he was gone, flying off. "Goten! Hey, wait!" Trunks yelled after him, following behind him in pursuit.

-

Vegeta landed silently outside the Son house, feeling Goku's ki radiate from within. "Kakarot, this had better be good," he muttered, more to himself than his fellow Saiya-jin. He opened the door quietly and stepped within, the place seeming perfect. Vegeta's doubt of anything seriously wrong happening became apparent as he turned to leave when a roar of rage came from upstairs.

The sound was unheard of to Vegeta from Goku, although he had heard plenty of other people scream out. But this... This was a cry of pain, of sorrow, and of anger. Vegeta knew he had better be wise to approach cautiously instead of rushing in. Who knows what could happen if he charged up recklessly up there...

Two pairs of small feet he heard land outside, and turning, he found the two boys walking behind him, confusion apparent on their faces. "Be quiet and stay down here. Things may get ugly," he told the two, and they nodded in understanding. Vegeta gave them a semi-glare, making sure they fully understood what the situation was, and headed up, taking quiet steps so as not to alert Goku to his presence. The last thing he needed was a punch to the gut.

The door was half-way open when Vegeta peered inside, and he was met with the most horrible sight he had seen in all his years of purging planets. Goku was sitting on the bed, holding his wife in his arms, blood dripping from her neck to the floor. Goku's face was that of deep sorrow, one that Vegeta had never seen the fool show.

"You can come in, Vegeta, if you want to."

Vegeta stood stock still for a second, wondering how Kakarot had seen him... Or maybe it was his ki that gave him away. Vegeta shrugged that aside and crossed over to the bed, putting on a face of sympathy, daring not to sit on the bed.

"She's gone. I don't know how it could have happened." Vegeta wondered what to say to this and could find nothing to say. Goku looked up at Vegeta expectedly, that grinning face now a sorrowful hopeless one and Vegeta decided he had to say something.

"Well Kakarot, I really can't tell you how... sorry I am for you." Goku looked back down at his dead wife's face, and tears began to drip from his face. Vegeta couldn't bear to watch this sad performance and he turned away to look out of the window. Footsteps echoed from the stairs and Goten and Trunks were staring at Goku and the limp form of Chi-Chi.

Tears instantly welled up into Goten's eyes. "Mommy..." Goku looked up, the same look in his face as well.

"She's... gone, son..." Goten stood on the spot, quiet, then erupted in a storm of tears and wails. Trunks, revolted by this sudden onslaught of noise, ran over to join his dad by the window. Vegeta placed a hand on Trunks' shoulder.

"Maybe we should leave them alone for awhile, son," he whispered and Trunks nodded silently. The pair turned and walked out of the room. Goten, on the other hand, ran to his father, and hugged his leg, his tears wetting Goku's pant leg. Goku took one hand and gently patted his son on the head.

"Shh... Goten..." He cooed. "All will be fine..." But he knew in his heart how wrong he was.

-

Outside, hanging by its claws upright on the farthest out-stretched branch, the raven stood perched, content at what it was seeing, and the ruined hearts of the Son family. It gave a short caw of joy and flew off.

-

Bulma looked out the front door to see her husband and son land outside. She ran outside, but stopped instantly at the look on their faces. "What's wrong?" She asked, her voice full of sympathy.

"Kakarot's wife is dead," Vegeta said sullenly.

"What?" Bulma asked in shock. Vegeta didn't reply again as he pushed her aside and headed inside the building. Bulma looked at Trunks for an answer, but he shook his head and ran inside after his father. Bulma turned and sighed sadly. "I wish I knew what was going on..."

-

Reina grinned malevolently into the crystal ball, seeing the despair across the hero's face. "You poor, poor idiot..." She chuckled. "That's not all I have in store for you. Oh no, much more will happen to you, you can expect. And there isn't a thing you can do to stop me." She laughed.


	3. Chapter 3: A Heart Full Of Desire

**Disclaimer: **Not remotely owning it, so leave me alone. Oh, and the funeral thing, yeah, don't bug me about that. I'm WARNING you, Reda.

**Shinzon – New Existence **

**Chapter 3: A Heart Full Of Desire**

The funeral was a short one. Only Goku and his sons, Videl, and the Briefs attended. The preacher said some solemn words and the coffin containing the dead body of Chi-Chi was buried six feet under dirt and rock. When the preacher left, Goku bent down and rubbed the loose dirt on top of the once hole quietly, a few tears falling down his already pink face. He felt a hand be placed on his shoulder and he cocked his head slightly to see Vegeta there, his face unreadable.

"Kakarot... I will find the one who did this. Even if I hated that woman's screeching, I know how much she means to you... And I know it as well that you'd do the same thing for me."

"Thanks, Vegeta. I owe you one," Goku quietly said. A small flicker of a smile showed on Vegeta's face.

"You owe me no such thing, Kakarot. As a friend, this is all I can do." Goku nodded in acknowledgement. Vegeta turned and walked off back to his son and wife. Goku patted the soil once and stood back up, wiping his tears on the back of his hand. Goten ambled up to his father.

"Daddy?"

"Yes son?"

"Are we... going to go home now?"

"Just a minute, Goten." Goten blinked and headed back on over to his older brother. Gohan set his hand on Goten's head.

"Are you alright?" Goten shook his head. "Good. If it's okay, I'm going to take Videl home." He turned to Videl and the two of them took off, leaving only Goten and Goku left. Goten stood patiently for his father, who was looking at the same spot of the grave – the headstone. It read:

**In loving memory of a dear mother and loving wife**

**Chi-Chi Son**

Goku couldn't help but feel like this was somehow his fault. Maybe he shouldn't have left her. Even if she did suggest it... Goku bit into his lip lightly and, using almost all of his will power, he headed over to Goten. Without even saying a word to his youngest son, he took off; Goten having to catch up to him in flight.

-

Gohan landed tersely on the ground after Videl, and followed her inside. "I'll make lunch," Videl said sweetly to Gohan, and he nodded, heading off into the living room, sitting on the couch and turning on the television. He flipped through the channels, and, seeing nothing to his satisfaction, went back into the kitchen. Videl had already set a pot on the stove and was ready to make some cooked rice. A knife was out on the counter, ready to be used on some onions. The smell in the kitchen was good.

"I think somebody's making something good," Gohan teased and came up behind Videl, pecking her on the cheek.

"Now Gohan," Videl blushed. "We have to wait a while for it to cook, you know that." Gohan smiled.

"If it's fine with you, I'm going outside to think a bit about some things."

"Be my guest, Gohan." Gohan gave Videl another little kiss and headed outside, sitting on the nearby hill, the sun blazing down on him a bit. His thoughts drifted slowly from that of how good Videl's food was going to taste, and the class next week he was going to start teaching, to the despairing thought of his mother gone.

_Someone killed her; I know it, but whom? _He questioned himself. His thought on that, though, was brutally cut short with a scream. Coming from his house.

-

Goten sat on his bed, staring through the window of his room. His dad was acting strange. As soon as they had come home, his father had sped upstairs and slammed the door to his room shut. He knew his mom was gone, and that it hurt his daddy severely, but this much...?

Goten sighed and jumped off his bed. Maybe he could do something in his room. That might make his dad act a bit more comfortable for him. He crossed over and checked on his little dresser, where a pad of paper and a sketch pencil were. "I guess that's all I can do right now..." He said to himself, and sat down in his chair.

It took him less than a half hour to draw and color his first picture. He examined it and smiled. "Bright and sunny day... Flowers are in bloom..." He sung quietly to himself. "I have nothing to say about today... Except I have all the room..." He giggled and started work on his second picture.

-

Gohan stood up instantly, his body tense. "Videl?" Not knowing what else to do, he took off running into his house, checking the kitchen. Everything was fine in here... Then his eyes widened. The knife on the counter was gone. Fear sprang up into his throat and he choked back a scream. He decided to run into the living room to check there, and was greeted by the sight he feared.

Videl was lying on the couch, a knife protruding from her neck, a steady stream of blood flowing down to the floor. Her face was that of a person shocked greatly, her eyes wide, and mouth open. It was as though it was frozen in an eternal scream.

Gohan ran to her side and lifted her head up, dry, salty tears flowing down his face just as the blood was on the couch. "Videl... Wake up," He said weakly. This wasn't happening. This _WASN'T _happening. Videl made no movement and Gohan cried feebly. "Don't leave me... I need you... Come back..." He shook her body again slowly, trying to spark any kind of movement out of her. No such luck. Gohan laid his head on her stomach and sobbed.

-

Darkness met his once bright, cheerful eyes. The lights were out for he wished to be left alone to his own self and room. His thoughts were the only company for him, whether he wished to talk, however unlikely, or just to think things through. Right now his mind was wandering around, thinking of nothing but the solitude that he was in.

Goku stared at the opposite wall, his face fixed in a slight scold. His wife had _died _here and he was planning on spending whatever time he could, which there was a lot of free time for him, in this room, on this bed. He wouldn't budge for the whole world if they asked him to... But his sons, only his sons mattered to him now. It was his responsibility to take care of them from this time forward.

Goku was about to close his eyes when he felt something... _wrong. _Something wasn't quite right. To his mind, it was urgent. But his body felt like not doing anything. _Get up _his mind told his body, but it refused to listen. Goku sat there, torn between getting up and investigating and just laying there in the dark. His eyes moved to the door and he noticed a crack of light shine through it. _Goten must be downstairs doing something _he thought.

He heard something shatter and a loud exclaim of, "Oops!" _He dropped a glass _Goku said in his head bluntly. _He can clean it up if he wishes. _

Shuffled steps moved around downstairs as Goten got a towel to wipe the spill of water up. He got it all done in minutes and grabbed his glass, which was setting on the table. He picked it up and headed back into his room, setting it on his desk. "I have water and stuff to do for fun," He murmured out loud. "I should get time by with this and I won't go thirsty." He sat down and began to draw again.

-

Gohan flew solo slowly towards his father's home, the tears still fresh in his eyes. He carried in his arms his dead wife, the smell of death filling his nostrils heavily, making him sick, almost gag. A few minutes passed, ticking away slowly as it felt to him, taking a hold of his mind, driving his mind to one goal – to get to his father. Once he got there, his dad would know what to do, he was sure of it.

His feet hit the ground hard in an echoic way, the sound being all he could hear out here, outside his father's house. "Dad?" He choked out, nothing more than a whisper. He knew his dad couldn't here it from where he stood so he entered the house quietly. "Dad?" He tried again, his voice a little higher in volume. No sound came back to him. Thinking that he came here all for nothing, that his father and brother were out somewhere, he turned his back, Videl's body moving a bit with his movement. He took one step and a voice called from behind him.

"Son?" The voice was lined with sadness and despair unknown to Gohan.

"Dad?" Gohan answered back, turning his head sideways to see him.

"She's... gone too, isn't she?" Gohan knew what he was talking about.

"Yes..." Gohan glanced down at the floor, his arms starting to feel heavy.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No," Gohan said curtly. The two remained quiet for a long period of time. The helpless feeling hung in the air and made the other one feel awkward.

"Anything else you want to mention, son?" Gohan stayed quiet. "Son? Anything?"

"I want to know who killed them." To that, Goku had no answer to give.

"I want to too, but we don't have any leads."

"Well we should do something instead of just standing here, dad!" Gohan snapped angrily. Goku narrowed his eyes but made no other sign of disapproval. "Some maniac's out there, waiting to slaughter another one of us! And you're just _standing there?!_"

"Gohan, I have nothing else to do! I don't know who's out there doing this, but I think we should wait sensibly instead of charging out there!" Gohan's grip on Videl tightened and a growl escaped his mouth.

"I'm not going to listen to you anymore, father! I'm finding out who did this and _murder _them!" He spun away quickly and flew off. Goku stood still for a minute, then he too spun around and stomped up the stairs, passing by Goten's room.

Goten stuck his head out from the door, having heard their yelling minutes before. "Daddy... is something wrong?" He asked innocently. Goku ignored his youngest son and slammed the door hard to his room, the boom echoing throughout the house.

Tears sprung lightly into Goten's eyes and he brought his head back inside his room, the tears already starting to flow down his face silently. Everyone was yelling and dying around him and he couldn't do anything. To him, he was a little boy unable to help protect his family, his father, brother. He was going to be sitting, watching all of them fade from his life, them being a mere memory to him. His family was growing out of control it seemed to him and he hated it. He buried his head and sobbed to himself.

Up in his room, Goku was sulking heavily, his arms crossed over his chest in a pout-like way. His son was being very stupid. He didn't know what 'biding time' meant. _How could he be so dumb?! _His mind practically screamed out loud. _I taught him better than this... this senseless running around, trying to find the person who is the cause for all of this. I hope he dies._ _He doesn't seem to realize what I'm doing. I'll find who did this, who killed my wife, my daughter-in-law, and when I do, they will pay... in blood._


	4. Chapter 4: Love

**Disclaimer:** Check last chapter for it.

**Shinzon – New Existence **

**Chapter 4: Love**

Gohan flew out across a meadow, trying to gather his wits and thoughts. He wanted to murder whoever killed his wife, but he didn't know _who_ did it, so he was at a loss of what to do. He wasn't about to go killing innocents either. That'd be... well plain reckless. And his father... He wouldn't even start talking about his father. Just the thought of what his father was doing now revolted him, and his grip tightened once more onto Videl's limp body.

_I couldn't... do anything to save Videl..._

It was a hopeless thought he had conjured, and he was trying his best to think through it. So far he had done a good job but the thought was becoming clearer, more demanding to him, it seemed, and all his reason and intelligence was thrown out the window. He stopped in mid air, staring straight into the horizon.

_I failed to protect her... I could do nothing to help..._

Gohan seemed to lose the reality of time.

---

Thunk! Silence. Thunk! The sound of a ball hitting the wall and bouncing back was the only sound in the house Goku could hear. How he obtained the ball, he didn't remember, but he could sure as hell pass the time lightly tossing it into the wall and back. Besides, he reasoned to himself, what else could he do?

He tossed the ball at the wall and it hit, rolling off to the side and through the crack of the door, falling down the steps with a repetitive thunk sound, getting lost somewhere downstairs.

_Oh yeah... _Goku thought sarcastically. _I lost my only source of fun._

Goku's condition was slowly slipping into depression and apathy, and for everyone around him, that wasn't a good thing.

---

_If I were the killer, how would I react and where would I strike next?_

Vegeta had taken the whole day's time and threw it all into the Gravity Chamber, floating in the air, cross-legged, pondering as he had accomplished nothing else. He hadn't even trained, and that slightly concerned Bulma, but then again, Bulma knew how determined Vegeta could get with things, and so she left him to his own amusement.

Vegeta propped up his head with his hands as he stared into the wall, trying to bore a hole into it. _Well, if the killer was smart enough, as I'm guessing, then he would... either attack MY family, which if he does, I'll blast him into a million pieces and chuck them into outer space...or he'd attack one of Kakarot's friends. Doubtless to say though, Kakarot, you have too many damn friends to think which one he'd strike first... Unless... Yes... It could be him..._

Vegeta let himself fall to the ground as he extended his legs, landing on them. He quickly turned around and left the Gravity Chamber, planning on paying a visit to one of his rival's friends.

---

Master Roshi was flipping through his newest edition of his favorite magazine. Krillen and the others had gone out to the store or something of the like, which gave him plenty of time to obsess over naked girls' pictures. Master Roshi turned the page and came across a really hot chick, and drool escaped from his mouth. "Oh boy! Yeah! That's the kind of girl I wanna marry!"

He stared intently on the picture when he heard a door open. He looked up expectantly. "Krillen? Back already?" But who he saw wasn't Krillen or anyone he knew. Someone dressed in black with a cloak and hood stood at the door, carrying in their hand a knife, red at the tip.

"What? Who are you?" Master Roshi asked, standing up, the magazine laying forgotten at his feet. The figure said nothing but importantly strode over to him, gripping the knife tightly and holding it over their head. Roshi could do nothing but watch in horror and fear as the knife started to come down. Suddenly a ki blast erupted from the window and blasted the figure's hand, singeing their hand badly. Both of them turned to see who had done it.

Outside, right next to the water, was standing Vegeta, his hand out-stretched, a smirk highlighting his features. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I've caught on to your little game." The figure took one look at Vegeta and vanished into the air, dropping the knife on the floor. Vegeta snorted. "Thought that would happen." He walked up inside the hole in the wall of the house and picked the grip of the knife. "The woman can take a look at this." He turned his eyes to Master Roshi.

"I'd protect yourself now if I were you. They might come back." Vegeta quickly pivoted on foot and left Kame Island.

---

Gohan had not moved from his spot in the air. Of course, he was tired of holding Videl and of floating there, but his mind was somewhere else. Almost nonexistent it seemed. That one thought just kept plaguing him...

_Videl's death was my fault._

He had slowly progressed from his earlier thought to this one, and he knew he was steadily heading toward what would become suicide. But he couldn't stop. The grief and love he had for Videl was too much for him to just shove off and get rid of. And he had no where to turn to. His father was depressed, his little brother didn't understand the situation too well, and for all he knew, no one cared either.

_I'm all alone to deal with this pain. I'm so smart, yet I don't know a thing about how to deal with grief... I wish someone could help me..._

Gohan heard a crunch of grass below and, for once during the whole time he had been there, he moved and turned to look at who had come and snuck up behind him. Nothing was there, it seemed. Gohan gripped Videl tighter in his grasp, his knuckles going white. "Who's there?" he called out boldly, yet fearing the worst. Laughter suddenly reached his ears and he felt fear grip his heart in a tight hold.

"Someone who knows your pain ten times worse." Gohan raised an eyebrow to the remark and he heard the person (or was it a person?) laugh again. "I hate to burst your bubble, kid, but I'm not on your side. I was sent to kill you."

"But I can't see you..."

"That's the point. I can be invisible by will. Oh look, I've revealed too much. Time for you to die." Gohan looked around fearfully for his killer and, still not seeing them, flew up higher. "Like that would help, Gohan."

Gohan was about to lose hope in his own ability when he saw a familiar speck in the distance coming at him fast. "Goten?!" He heard the invisible figure hiss and the crunching of grass beneath retreating feet. Goten stopped a few feet from his older brother.

"Gohan, don't be mad at daddy, please." Gohan could see Goten's cheeks were pink from obvious crying. He sighed.

"I wish so, Goten, but I'm alone in this. I'm sorry." Tears sprung into Goten's eyes and Gohan sighed heavily again. "Alright, Goten. I'll come back home but I'm not exactly warmed up to dad. I want you to know that."

"Okay," Goten replied, waiting for Gohan to go first. Gohan slowly flew ahead and Goten followed in his wake.

---

Reina hissed loudly, looking into her crystal ball. "He's supposed to be dead!" A servant near her bowed pathetically to the floor.

"I'm sorry master. She failed. I'll have her executed immediately..."

"NO!" Reina shouted, anger filling her voice. She let silence settle in a few seconds and said in a much cooler tone, "It's not such a big turn-around. I still have what I'm looking for to happen. He's slipped into depression, a sure sign of things that are coming. Goku, the earth's hero, will soon fall."


	5. Chapter 5: Wild Nature

**Disclaimer:** DBZ is not owned by me.

**Shinzon – New Existence**

**Chapter 5: Wild Nature**

The room was eerily silent. It had been since Gohan had entered the room. Probably even before that as well. Goten didn't know what his dad was doing earlier, so he didn't know if it had been this quiet or not. Hopefully it hadn't been. But one thing was certain; tension clung heavily in the air. Gohan was staring at the pattern in the wood floor, seemingly interested in it. Goku was looking at the ceiling as though there was something up there that led his curiosity to believe he could find something to do by seeing the plain, brown ceiling.

Goten, through all of this silence, was fidgeting his body around. He thought it was a good idea to bring his brother and father into the same room, but obviously the other two thought much differently than him. The only movement they would make would be either to turn their body so that it wouldn't numb up, or to pop their neck. The silence was every disturbing to little Goten for that reason, but he knew to do anything might earn him punishment or hatred of words and he most definitely didn't want _that_. For this purpose, he had let the quiet go on.

Gohan suddenly stood up and turned to look at the door. Goku caught this movement and proceeded to roll over and avoid any and all eye contact with his oldest son. Gohan walked the small distance to the door, opened it ajar, and silently stepped outside, his feet making sound as they touched each step and he climbed downstairs. Goten immediately got up and followed his brother. Goten found him in the kitchen getting a glass of water.

"Why aren't you and daddy talking?" The innocent question did not go down well with Gohan, but he didn't lash out to his youngest brother for how could a child of his age understand the deep, thought-provoking problem at hand?

"Because Goten..." Gohan paused to take a sip of the water, "... Your dad and I have a little problem that hasn't been solved yet." _Well, half true anyway _Gohan commented on his own statement. Goten's face seemed to say he didn't understand. _Of course. _

"Why don't you solve it then, brother?" Gohan felt his anger slip a bit and he slammed the glass on the counter, some water splashing out. The action caused alarm and fear in Goten as he slowly backed away into the wall. Gohan turned to see Goten like this and he sighed.

"I'm sorry, Goten. It's just... a little too hard for you to comprehend." He waited for a reaction from Goten and got a confused look. "Just... drop it, okay? Your dad and I will get over this problem..." _Not the way he's acting, anyway _Gohan added in thought.

Goten nodded, still a bit disconcerted as he edged out of the kitchen and into his room, earning him a free escape to freedom. Gohan turned back, picked up the glass of water, and took another sip. _The way things are going... _He leaned up against the counter, facing the doorway. _Not one of us will be left unharmed._

---

"I haven't gotten the results yet, Vegeta, so be patient, please?"

"Look, the way I see things is either you get those damn results _now _or we'll all die and go to hell!" Bulma gave an impatient sound and turned to look at the test-tube. The liquid still hadn't turned any color, even after she had shaken it once, which was a bit of a disappointment. First she had to find out whose blood on the knife it belonged to, and then she had to find out if she could get any fingerprints off of it. That is, if Vegeta would stop bothering her.

He had taken a liking in the past few days to bug on and on about her doing nothing to help her friend and all that crap, and to her it was nothing short of surprising. Him? Caring for Goku? Come on, something just _had_ to be up. Bulma picked the test-tube up and examined it closely. Still no change. Bulma shook her head and gave a heavy sigh.

---

A little humming voice could be heard near a waterfall far off from any human existence. The voice sounded like a little girl's and she suddenly broke into song.

"Daises of flowers covered head to toe... Hovering so high and low... My, my, what a beautiful day... All I can really say..." She immediately broke off as footsteps could be heard, coming close. The girl dressed in the white dress turned to see a late-aged teen in black standing there with an apathetic look on her face.

"The boss wants to see you. She has an assignment for you." The teenage did not seem pleased. The little girl nodded her head and stood up on the rock.

"I'll go at once." She instantly disappeared. The Goth-clad woman snorted and left too.

---

Gohan had stayed in the kitchen, not having left. He had drunken the glass five times over, each time filling it up with more water. He really had no point in doing much now. Either go home and get so depressed he wouldn't do anything, much or less like his father was doing currently, or sit here drinking. He rather chose the second option.

He knew Goten was doing fine on his own time and his father... well his father was... He didn't really know. Gohan's dad just... wasn't in his right mind, per say. Gohan took another swig of the water-filled glass and set it down on the counter. Maybe he should go up and see how his dad was doing. You know, his dad was almost as worse as he was.

Gohan slowly ascended the stairs and knocked on the door lightly. He got no reply. Opening the door quietly, he looked to see his father wasn't in bed. For that matter, his father wasn't anywhere to be seen. Gohan entered the room and took one glance around in front of him when the door suddenly slammed shut. He turned around just in time to see a hidden shadow jump and tackle him into the floor hard. When Gohan's vision cleared, he saw none other than...

"Dad?"


	6. Chapter 6: The Crystal Ball

**Disclaimer:** DBZ unfortunately is not mine.

**Shinzon – New Existence**

**Chapter 6: The Crystal Ball**

Goku looked nothing like he had earlier. He was barring his teeth and he had a mad look about his eyes. His grip was tight as though he didn't care he was hurting his oldest son. For another, a growling noise was being made from his mouth. Gohan, for the least, was shocked.

"Dad?" Goku didn't answer but tightened his hold on Gohan, making Gohan feel very uncomfortable. He tried prying his father's hands from his shoulders, but Goku just relented and did not let go. "Dad, stop, you're hurting me," pleaded Gohan. Goku let a sadistic grin appear on his face and Gohan definitely knew something was _wrong _with his father. He rose his ki and expanded it outwards, starting to yell. Goku instinctually jumped away from his son, his smirk replaced with a frown.

Gohan stood up with a bit of anger in his eyes. "What has _gotten _into you, dad?" The question was demanding, but soft in its own way. Goku neither moved nor answered, just stood against the wall in the corner of the room staring at his son with that mad look in his eyes, and it seemed they looked a bit murderous too. Gohan didn't know what to do. Goten was asleep in his room for sure, so he was no help. Could possibly Vegeta or someone else come? Only time would tell, and, unfortunately for him, he had little of that.

Gohan stared at his father for some more minutes, trying to decide what the best possible plan was. Goku moved a half-step towards the door, and Gohan caught the movement, tensing up. He tried to reach out and feel his father's ki, but, for some odd reason, something was interfering with his searching and he found himself unable to feel it. Now what could he do?

Suddenly there was a tap at the window, and as Gohan turned his head to find out what that was, his father decided to maul his son into the ground. _Hard,_ without any mercy of holding back his strength. This sent Gohan crashing into the ground, hitting his head on the floor, and making himself get knocked out cold.

Goku stood up triumphantly when he suddenly felt dizzy for no reason and fell to the floor, out cold as well.

---

The little girl all in white giggled. Her mission had been fairly easy to herself. She thought her powers would be used in better use by her master but obviously at this stage they must not have been needed. It didn't matter too much to her anyway. It had been fun abusing him to harm his own kin. She just hoped her next assignment would be to kill.

---

"I have results!" Bulma cried in triumphant, picking up the test tube and peering at its color change from clear to black. It had changed, and that's all that really mattered at this point. On the other hand, Vegeta wasn't enthused at all.

"What does it _mean_?" He seethed.

"Just hold on, Vegeta! I'm finding that out now!" Bulma stopped her little parading and moved over to the computer, checking the screen in deep concentration. She read and reread the screen as she paled.

Vegeta, noticing this skin color change, moseyed on over and looked at the computer screen him self. What he saw made him pale also. The screen had come up with the results of whose blood was on the knife.

It was Trunks'.

---

Gohan had awoken up to find his father lying on the ground next to him. Not knowing what had happened after he was knocked out, Gohan jumped up and stood back, preparing for any assault his father might try to put on him. Goku remained motionless on the floor, still out cold. Gohan let a sigh escape from his lips as he sat on the bed and watched his father in deep thought.

He hoped Goten would remain asleep for awhile. He extended his senses out to make sure Goten was fine. Goten was still sleeping peacefully. Suddenly there came a rap at the front door, an urgent one. Wondering who the heck it could be, Gohan proceeded cautiously downstairs and opened it.

Trunks was standing there, covered in blood half-way on his body and he looked a wreck. His chest was heaving as though he had run for many miles. Gohan urgently pulled Trunks in and set him down on the couch in a lying position, walking fast into the kitchen to grab some pain killer medicine and some bandages to wrap any wounds he might have suffered. He came back in and put them on, mainly across his chest because that was where Trunks suffered the most. Knife cuts, one as deep as almost an inch, were inflicted heavily around the area and he was revolted at who could do something like this.

A few minutes later, Trunks had his eyes closed and was breathing to the best of his abilities after being laden with so many injuries. He seemed to be waiting to tell Gohan something, but Gohan had told him to wait and rest. He was currently upstairs while Trunks remained downstairs. Goten had came down a minute ago and was now watching his best friend with the utmost concern, his little eyes wide and a bit fearful.

Trunks slowly turned his head to look at Goten, and whispered something inaudible. Goten leaned in and heard the ending of his sentence, "... after your dad." More fear flew into Goten's eyes.

"My daddy? What about my daddy? Who's after him?" He demanded from his friend for the information. No one was going to hurt his dad, his dad was already hurt enough. Trunks remained quiet for a few minutes, then whispered a bit more loudly,

"She's after your dad. This woman who has two assistants. She's very deadly, but I don't know her name." Just then Gohan proceeded back downstairs and came in to check on Trunks.

"How's your chest area feeling?"

"Better... I guess..." Trunks told Gohan what he just told Goten. Gohan nodded slightly.

"I believe you completely, Trunks, since I have nothing else to believe in to this point. I don't know anything of what's going on anymore." Trunks let a small smile appear on his face.

"Just... one more thing...."

"Yeah?"

"Whatever you do... Don't look into the crystal ball."


	7. Chapter 7: Dare To Dream

**Disclaimer:** DBZ is not owned by me in the likeliest situation.

**Shinzon – New Existence**

**Chapter 7: Dare To Dream**

"Crystal ball? What crystal ball?" Trunks' statement did not make one bit of sense to either of the Son sons.

"The lady... she has a crystal ball. A bad one, an evil one."

"How could a crystal ball be evil?" Gohan asked in curiosity, his eyebrows rising on his head.

"I don't know... I just... looked into it and the next thing I knew I was... being attacked. I was afraid something might happen to me or my parents." Trunks paused for a minute as if thinking deeply. "I think the crystal ball brings your fears to life."

"Really? You're sure it was just coincidence?" Trunks nodded. "Well, if you're sure... I'll believe you." Goten was eyeing Trunks' wounds and Trunks took noticed.

"What's up, Goten? Why are you staring at me?"

"Did it hurt? When you were... attacked?" Goten's eyes grew with his question as though the answer was going to be horrific. Gohan took the moment to shush Trunks with a glare.

"Goten... Don't ask Trunks that question."

"I was just..." Gohan shook his head firmly and Goten silenced himself. Trunks shifted his weight uncomfortably on the couch, trying to think of some thing to start the flow of conversation again. Gohan turned his eyes to Trunks.

"We need to get you home soon. Your parents must be worried sick of you."

"Worried doesn't even describe it, brat." Three heads spun around to face the front door, which was standing open and revealing a Vegeta who, for once, actually looked fearful. Vegeta strode over to his son and examined him. "Just who in the hell attacked you son?" He asked harshly, but not at his son, more like his anger was pointed at whoever hurt his son.

"I don't know, dad. I was looking into the crystal ball-"

"What?!" Vegeta interrupted. "You were looking into a _crystal ball_?"

"Yes... Is that wrong?" Vegeta didn't answer but walked over to the window and peered out, his arms crossed over his chest as he was in very deep thought. It showed in his face. Everything remained quiet for a few minutes, the three boys looking at Vegeta, Vegeta looking out the window. Finally, Vegeta spoke.

"A long time ago when I was younger, we came across a fortune-teller. A weird one at that too. She had threatened us that she would change the future for the worse, and end my father's life. We ignored her prediction." He paused. "Later on we heard her say Frieza was going to kill us all, and of course we prosecuted her. How wrong we were. We found out she was right and we were wrong, but I thought that was the last of them, of those fortune-tellers."

"What about Baba?" Gohan asked. "She's still alive."

"She's for good," Vegeta snapped back. "Crystal balls are said to be of the fortune-teller woman. Any crystal balls that aren't clear or white are said to belong to her."

Trunks took this time to intervene Vegeta's narrative. "I saw a black crystal ball dad. Is that bad?"

"The hell it is son." Turning around, Vegeta strode back over to the three others. "A black crystal ball is to bring death and misfortune. Are you sure that is the color you saw? And just where were you anyway when you did see it?" Trunks glanced sideways.

"I was... training by the forest..."

"_By _the forest?"

Trunks sighed. His father had him. "I was in the forest searching around for something to do and I just ran into this figure."

"What kind of figure?"

"Uh... One that was in black. She was holding a black crystal ball in her hand, like she wanted me to see into it."

"Let me guess, you did?" Vegeta hissed. "I should have known."

"Sorry daddy. I couldn't help but glance at it. But when I did, I was like paralyzed. I didn't know what was happening. Then I felt pain in my side. I think it was my left..."

"How'd you get away?" Gohan asked in mild curiosity.

"I don't know. I just remember being near your house."

Vegeta put on his thinking face again. "So you have no recollection of what happened after that? Typical. I bet they wanted this to happen."

"Dad...?"

"Come on, Trunks, I'm taking you home now." Vegeta picked up Trunks and proceeded to go outside. He took a step outside when he froze for a second, turning half-way back. "What's wrong with Kakarot?"

"What do you mean 'what's wrong'?" Goten asked in his tiny voice.

"Kakarot's ki is off. It's not its usual feeling. You might want to check that out." Vegeta turned and took off with Trunks in tow, leaving the Son sons bewildered slightly.

---

Reina strummed her fingers on the desk in earnest boredom. Part of her plan was missing. Not in a document way, but in a screwed up way. The little purple-haired by was supposed to be dead, but he's well and alive, according to her crystal ball. And her crystal ball was never wrong. Never.

Reina stared into her little black crystal ball. It was showing an upstairs room, possibly a wooded-one. "Shouldn't he be getting up? Siena couldn't have possibly drained that much out of him for possession." Suddenly a little girl in white clothes entered the room slowly.

"Mistress, I was wondering if I may possess another different person. Possibly the boy." Reina glanced at Siena hard.

"That does not go into accordance with my plan." Siena shuffled her foot in the ground a bit.

"I know, Mistress, it's just that... well... this could actually help your plan a bit. I'm only doing this to help." Reina gave another hard glare at Siena, sizing her up.

"Very well. But you must do one thing first..."

"I understand, Mistress." Siena bowed and left the room.

---

Gohan peeked around the corner of the door, making sure his father wasn't about to leap out and attack them. He was taking a big caution since Vegeta had told him what was wrong with his dad. He saw his father lying on the floor in the same position he was in when he, Gohan, had woken up from unconsciousness earlier. Gohan sighed and ushered his brother inside.

They sat on the bed and watched their father carefully. Hopefully, he would get better soon. Or the world might not remain peaceful any longer.

---

"_You aren't who you used to be."_ He turned his head. Who had said that? And, in fact, just where was he? The landscape was full of fog and he couldn't see into the horizon, which was a little disturbing. Something did not seem good in this place. The voice repeated the phrase and Goku couldn't help but feel apprehensive. What did it mean by _'You aren't who you used to be.'_? His mind was befuddled with the mystery, and it seemed that mystery would never be solved.

"_You have changed for the worst."_ Goku turned his head again. It had been a different voice, one that dripped of malice. He didn't heed this one's words, even if the statement was quite possibly true. He took one step and his word turned into darkness. Now more voices popped up, saying different things that confused his mind further, even if they may have meant the same meaning.

"_Evil has corrupted you."_

"_Your power is nothing now."_

"_You are losing everything as we speak."_

"_You have lost their trust."_

He had lost their trust? Who were they? Then it hit him. Not a physical blow, but a mental one. His sons'. He had lost his sons' trust. His last thought was a depressing one as he slipped back into the unconscious state he was in before.


	8. Chapter 8: Double Fantasy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. That's enough for you.

**Shinzon – New Existence**

**Chapter 8: Double Fantasy**

Siena was watching the boy being put into bed by his father from the only window around the room. She could see them but they couldn't see her, mainly because of her unique ability to go invisible. It was a handy technique. The man glanced around warily as though trying to see if anyone was going to attack his son. Siena let a smirk come across her face. Too bad he couldn't see her, even if he was a full-blooded Saiyan.

The man crossed the room and shut the door tightly and quietly as his son was sleeping on the bed already. Siena watched him go and then let herself become visible. Pushing the window open, thinking of how foolish Vegeta, the man, was at not locking it, she came inside the room silently, her face now set into an I-must-do-my-job-now look. She crept beside the little purple-haired boy and she saw how peacefully sleeping he was despite of earlier wounds.

A thought flickered in her mind of quitting what her master had sent to make her do when she remembered she didn't really have a _choice_ in the matter. She was enslaved to her master and she couldn't displease her or her life would end instantly. Of course, she did have a few choices, like asking for permission to do this or that, and she should be happy with that. But lately... she felt foreboding in killing. Of course, she had killed many times before, but to kill tiny, little _innocent_ boys, well... to her, it was inhumane.

_But who said you were totally human?_ Siena thought to herself sourly. It was true – she wasn't fully human. She had been once, a long time ago... when she was little. How old was she now...? 10? 11? She couldn't remember anymore really. It was too long ago to think about. She had a new life, a bound life yes, but a fresh one. One that her master would help her develop into a better life.

Putting her thoughts to the side, she came back into reality, into staring at this little boy she was supposed to kill. If she doesn't, then her master would punish her greatly and she couldn't, _wouldn't_ let that happen. She lifted her hand up into the air and closed her eyes. A knife appeared into her hands solidly and she gripped the hilt of it in her hands. She reopened her eyes and looked at the boy sleeping in front of her. His face was set in a peaceful, tranquil look and another twinge of guilt ran through Siena's heart. It would be heartless to kill him like this, right now. But as she dropped her arm to her side, a shear angry voice filled her head.

_Siena, I ordered you to kill him! What is wrong with you?!_

"I'm sorry, Mistress," Siena murmured quietly. "I can't kill him like this."

_You fool! Report back at once and we'll find a worthy punishment for you! _Reina's voice faded from Siena's mind and she slowly and sadly disappeared into the winds, a gently breeze shutting the window shut.

---

Gohan sat up straight in bed rigidly. He glanced around the room and cursed at himself. It was evening and the sun was starting to set outside. He had fallen asleep off guard. He glanced to his side to find Goten sleeping peacefully right next to him and Gohan sighed before remembering he was supposed to watch out for his father, in case he wasn't the same. He peered cautiously over the edge of the bed to find it empty of any occupants.

Wondering why his father had just up and left, he got off from the bed quietly and crept downstairs and stopped, stock-still frozen, in front of the kitchen. The sight was a little surprising due to his father having not acted right before. Goku was leaning against the counter eating a granola bar, his face set into a stony, apathetic look. "Dad?" Gohan asked, still on the alert. Goku did not look up from the floor but instead took another bite out of the bar. Thinking it was okay for him to creep nearer, Gohan dropped his alert stance and took a few steps into the kitchen. Finally Goku registered his son in the room and looked up from his food.

Gohan froze again. Goku blinked at Gohan once and returned to looking down at the floor again, suddenly not hungry as he laid the breakfast bar on the counter. Gohan took another step forward cautiously. "Dad, are you okay?" Gohan decided it was alright to ask that question due to the fact the way his father was acting. Goku either didn't hear or didn't care for the question as he got up off the counter and walked over to the refrigerator, opening the door and peering inside. It was almost completely bare. Gohan shifted his weight from one foot to the other uncomfortably, waiting for his father to either reply or do something else.

Goku retracted his head slowly from the fridge and gave Gohan a look, a look that altogether had no meaning and yet retained _some _kind of meaning. His mouth open and he spoke in a whisper, "Do you trust me?" The question totally threw Gohan off guard as it showed on his face, a wholly shocked look. Goku seemed to know it was too awkward of a question and turned to look back into the almost-bare refrigerator.

Gohan shook off the surprised look he gave and tried to counteract for a reasonable answer. It was true that he didn't truthfully trust his father, but how could he say that to his father who was despairingly depressed? It was almost like a sin to say that, but he had to be truthful to his father, it was how he was brought up to be. But it seemed he didn't need to respond as Goku shut the fridge and walked out of the kitchen, past his son without so much as glancing at him. Gohan followed his movement with his eyes and found his father locating himself on the couch in the living room. _How strange _Gohan mused.

---

Siena screamed out in pure pain. Her eyes were white and pupil less and her mouth was open wide in terror. Reina gave an unpleasant frown. "Stop that screaming now, Siena, or I'll worsen it." Siena couldn't stop her screaming and Reina gripped tighter in her hand a black emerald, a tiny crack appearing across it slowly. Siena's screams doubled in volume and pitch.

Just suddenly, Reina let go of the pressure she was putting on the emerald and Siena gasped and wheezed, bending to her knees and placing her hands on the floor. It happened so quick and yet so long. Siena's eyes returned to their ice-blue pupil color and she closed her mouth. "Now, you'll kill the boy and further my plans, Siena. I have something planned even if you can't see it. So I suggest you wise up and go do it." She tossed the crystal to the table in front of her next to the crystal ball.

Siena bowed, still gasping slightly. "Yes, Mistress... At once." She instantly disappeared. Reina leaned back in her chair, a smirk coming onto her face.

"My plan's going smoothly... Soon, Goku, soon, you **will **be mine."


	9. Chapter 9: Injured Heart

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. That should be enough for everyone.

**Shinzon – New Existence**

**Chapter 9: Injured Heart**

Trunks woke up to a brilliant ray of sunshine shining through his window. It was a non-school day and he felt happy. He'd be able to go over to Goten's… maybe. He really wanted to cheer his buddy up and knew just how to do it too. He got dressed from his pajamas into his regular attire and headed downstairs to breakfast, where his mother was currently cooking it.

Bulma turned and gave her son a smile. "Good morning, Trunks."

"Morning, mom," Trunks replied, and he took his seat on the chair around the table. "Is dad coming for breakfast?"

"Afraid not, Trunks," she replied, not taking her eyes off the stove. "He's in the gravity room again."

"Oh… Can I go over to Goten's?" With those words Bulma whipped around with a sharp gleam in her eye.

"You _know _how terrible they're doing Trunks, and besides, you're still hurt from whoever attacked you… My poor baby…" She muttered at the end and turned back to flip the pancakes.

"But mom…"

"Trunks, we'll see about it later, okay, sweetie?"

"Alright…" Trunks mumbled and he set his head on his hands.

---

Gohan was again musing. Musing over his dad's predicament, musing over everything that was happening at the moment. Everything was going too fast, way too fast for him to keep up. He was smart, he'd take credit for that, but that's _brains,_ not emotional status. His dad was in the department of depression and he was thinking only Goten and he could help their father out of it. How, he wasn't certain but he'd find the way, most definitely.

Gohan glanced to his left side on the bed, and found Goten starting to stir from his slumber. It was about time; he needed to get up. The longer they let their father sink into this hopeless feeling, the worse it would be to drag him out. Goku was already moping so much he hardly got out of bed, and now… That question he had asked… It scared Gohan out of his wits…

_**Flashback**_

_Goku retracted his head slowly from the fridge and gave Gohan a look, a look that altogether had no meaning and yet retained _some_ kind of meaning. His mouth opened and he spoke in a whisper, "Do you trust me?"_

_**End Flashback**_

That question had haunted Gohan even now. His father asked him a really personal question and _expected _him to answer it. To answer it! How could he do that? How could his father ask such a question? Gohan shook his head. That wasn't what he needed to think about at the moment. He needed to come up with a plan to cheer his father up. Everyone's lives might depend on it.

Next to him, Goten gave a shiver.

---

Siena was outside the window looking in on the boy in his room, playing his game contraption while staring at the television in front of him. He was a bit strange to her, but no matter. It wasn't as if she even needed to _know _what that thing he was playing was called. She had to complete her mission. The one she had started but couldn't finish. If she didn't, Reina was sure to kill her. But she couldn't help but feel sympathetic for him. He was just a _boy._ A helpless child and she was going to slaughter him…

The boy turned to look out the window. Siena was hidden invisibly, of course, but that still did not stop Trunks from turning off his game system and walking over to the window, opening it and looking out.

---

Trunks opened the window, and glanced out. Something had drawn him over to it, and now he was wondering what could be so special out here to make him stop while he was playing his _Fighter Champions _game. He found nothing unusual outside and stuck his head out just to make sure. Nope, not a thing. Trunks shrugged his shoulders and shut the window. Or he would have, if they didn't suddenly open by themselves.

"Weird," murmured Trunks to himself and he tried to close them again. The same exact thing happened and Trunks decided to give up on it, walking back over to turn on his game.

---

Siena stepped inside the open window and snuck close to the boy, knife in hand. She just had to stab him… One quick slit… And it would all be over…

But she found her knees weak and her steady hand no longer steady. She couldn't kill him. No, no she couldn't. Not now that she thought of it… But her master ordered her to. She _couldn't_ betray her master… Her life depended on it… And then she felt another feeling she had not felt for a long time. It was… a humane feeling. _Love. _She had a love for the boy – for him to be safe and alive. She wouldn't kill him.

The knife fell loosely from her hands and clattered to the ground. The noise made Trunks stop his game and turn his head – staring right at Siena.

---

Gohan came downstairs, Goten following quietly behind him, rubbing the sleep from his sleepy eyes. Gohan led him to the living room and stood at the doorway, looking over at his father on the couch. Goku was currently lying down, his eyes closed and seemingly relaxed – but Gohan knew better. He cleared his throat to see if he could get a reaction from his father.

Goku opened his eyes, but did not otherwise move. Gohan shifted his weight. Things suddenly got awkward. Goten walked over from Gohan's side and stood in front of his dad, looking down at him. "Daddy?" He whispered quietly.

The reaction he got was instant. Goku spun his head around to face his youngest son and he lightly smiled. But the smile did not reach his eyes, which were cold and emotionless. Goten took a step closer and knelt down on his knees so that his head was level with his father's. "Dad…" Goten began his sentence.

Gohan watched from afar, wondering if what his brother was doing was going to work. The innocence of a child usually redeemed anything, but in this instance… he wasn't too sure.

Goten held out his hand towards his father. "… I love you." Goku looked down from Goten's eyes to his hand and back again. Many seconds passed slowly and then Goku sat up, staring at Goten. Gohan watched with abated breath. Goku slowly extended his own hand out, and clasped Goten's in a firm grip. Goten smiled brightly and hugged his father tight. To him, his dad was back.

Gohan nodded his head and let a small grin creep up. Maybe his brother had done it finally. He might have finally overcome their father's depression. But just over the horizon lurked predestine evil.

---

Trunks blinked once as his face turned serious and he stood up. "What are you doing in my room?" He half-accused her. Siena slowly backed up, afraid to say anything. Trunks continued to walk towards her, an angry look plastered on his face. "I asked you what you were doing in my room!"

Siena shook from fear and disappeared instantly, fear of Reina and the boy. Trunks snorted and slowly picked up the knife, examining it. Red blood stained the tip. "Weird. Maybe mom could look at this." He turned off his game and proceeded downstairs.

---

Reina hissed. For one, the hero's sons had gotten him partly out of his depression. For another, her… creation dared to disobey her and did it. But now was time for reconciliation. A crystal appeared in her hand and she squeezed hard, hard enough for it to expose black blood coming from her palm. The crystal soon shattered and she could hear the echo of a girl screaming, her life suddenly ending. The crystal's pieces slowly decayed on the floor, leaving no trace of them being there.

Reina casually looked back up into her crystal ball. "I guess it's time to call her. Risika…" She called and the teen in black appeared, bowing.

"Yes, mistress?"

"You know exactly what to do." Risika nodded her head once and vanished.


End file.
